


Joking With Demons

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demons, Human Cole, Jokes, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to take Suledin Keep, the Inquisitor and his companions learn something that's somewhat interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joking With Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Dragon Age series. This is based off of a video I found on Youtube that showed bringing Cole along when you meet Imshael opens some interesting dialogue.

How long had they been fighting now? He wasn’t really sure. All Cyros knew was that there were an annoying amount of enemies trying to keep them from taking Suledin Keep. Not to mention all the red lyrium making him wary and cautious of where he stepped. He’d rather not find out what that stuff did to him, what with his magic and the Anchor still part of him. If Cyros somehow ended up looking like Corypheus, he’d might hide away forever.

 

“Who thought it was a good idea to use red lyrium on a giant of all things? Did Corypheus just wake up one day thinking ‘here’s an idea, red lyrium giants. It’s not like they’re dangerous enough already so why not?’ Honestly, who in their right mind would bother with giants?” Cyros chuckled at Dorian’s rantings, having to agree that the mere idea of wanting to combine giants and red lyrium was without a doubt insane. Then again, it did seem like something the corrupted magister would do just to strengthen his army. Luckily, they had caught a break and were currently walking towards the heart of Suledin Keep without having to worry about red lyrium soldiers trying to kill them. However, the quiet walk was short lived as they neared an area with the enemy soldiers scattered about. What worried Cyros the most though, was the man standing by himself in the middle of the stone clearing. When they approached, he smiled and gave a slight bow.

 

“Ah, the hero arrives. But is it hero? Or murderer? It’s so hard to tell.” Cyros already didn’t like this man, and not because of the accusatory tone in his voice. There was something off about this man and Cyros didn’t like it. But he wasn’t about to attack someone without a reason so Cyros calmly asked who the man was while still on full alert. Those Horrors weren’t just standing there to be decorations. The man’s smile grew wider as if he was hoping for the chance to introduce himself.

 

“Call me… Imshael.” Ah, so this was the demon Cyros had heard about on his way to the keep. Now he knew what that ominous feeling was about but he didn’t want to start a fight with an opponent that seemed willing to talk. But this man is…

 

“You’re a demon.” He didn’t want to have Imshael thinking they were unaware of his tricks. While revealing what they knew was a major risk, letting this man know that they were prepared for any tricks seemed like the wiser choice. Imshael did not seem pleased though once Cyros had called him a demon.

 

“Ahem. Choice. Spirit.” Cyros would almost be shocked at how offended Imshael seemed had it not been for Iron Bull muttering about ‘hating the talky ones’. Cyros really needed to learn how to not laugh at things so easily even if all he did was smile a bit. Suddenly, Imshael seemed to become even more upset.

 

“Wait. Wait. _Wait._ These are your friends? They’re very violent. It’s worrying.” He wasn’t exactly wrong about them being violent.

 

“True to my name, I will show you that you have a choice. It doesn’t always have to end in blood.” Given the option to talk his way out of a fight instead of risking the lives of his friends both made Cyros feel relieved but worried. This was a demon even if he was offering the option that didn’t lead to bloodshed. Making a decision, Cyros nodded towards the demon.

 

“Talk.” Despite some protest from his companions, Cyros was confident that he could avoid death and injury if this went smoothly. Imshael also seemed pleased that Cyros was willing to talk instead of rushing into a fight. Besides, this might be an interesting story to discuss with Solas.

 

“Simple. We don’t fight, and I grant you power. Shower you with riches. Or maybe virgins. Your pick. Then we all live happily ever after. Well, not all of us. But who’s counting?” It was a trick. It had to be. There would be some sort of twist with whatever Cyros picked. All he wanted to do was ask Imshael if the demon would just walk away instead of making a deal or fighting but the man gained nothing that way. Cyros was sure that was a lost cause. But something struck him as odd. Imshael had offered virgins as one of the choices but what did he gain from that? Also, where would the virgins come from? Cyros wasn’t sure if the demon meant it as a joke but maybe the elf could make a joke of his own. Looking over his shoulder, Cyros locked eyes with Dorian and gave him a mischievous smirk that received a confused and startled raise of his lover’s eyebrows. He didn’t lose the smirk even as he turned back towards the demon.

 

“I’d like to be showered with virgins.” Cyros heard a muffled chuckle from Bull, maybe a hushed ‘way to go boss’ under it. He didn’t hear anything out of Cole or Dorian, wondering if his little joke was too much for them. Imshael seemed displeased as he sighed and folded his arms.

 

“I should really stop offering virgins. Everyone always chooses them, and I can never find any.” Cyros figured as much but it wasn’t like he was serious about wanting virgins anyway. It was only when Imshael spoke again did the elf’s smile falter.

 

“Oh wait, there’s one.” He was pointing at Cole. Everyone looked towards the boy who didn’t seem all that startled even as the demon continued speaking.

 

“Eeh… you probably don’t want him.” At least he hit the nail on the head with that one. Cole was a nice kid but he was still a spirit in the body of a human corpse if you thought about it. Even if he was more human now then when they first met. But Cyros had Dorian so he was content to not be showered with virgins, even though he might hear some sarcastic anger from the other mage later.

 

“-by the gods. Radiating forgotten magic. Blah blah blah.” Cyros hadn’t realized Imshael was still speaking. When he finally looked away from Cole, his face was stoic and body tense as he readied himself to fight.

 

“No. You die, demon.” Imshael wasn’t pleased one bit.

 

“Oh, for… choice! Spirit!” Imshael then transformed from a man into what looked like a fear demon if that trip into the Fade taught Cyros anything. It would also explain those damned spiders showing up just like they did when he was trying to escape that wretched place. Cyros took care of those first, happy to be rid of them as he focused his attention on the demon before him. The battle went on for a while but they were successful even with the cuts and bruises and down to their last two health potions. Cyros breathed deeply as he leaned against his staff, leg still burning and throbbing from when Imshael hit him with a fireball. Honestly, no demon should be allowed to take on the form of three different demons and be able to wield their powers.

 

“So Cole, you’re still a virgin?” Cyros looked back at his companions, wondering why the Iron Bull thought it appropriate to bring that up. Then again, this was the Iron Bull. He rarely thought of a time and place as inappropriate and the question had already been asked. Cyros could only watch as Cole shrugged.

 

“It seems I am.” Bull laughed and clapped the boy on the back.

 

“Don’t worry! Once we’re back at Skyhold, I’ll help pop that cherry of yours. One of the bar girls might do the trick.” Cyros groaned and began hobbling up the steps that led to the pole where he had to raise the flag. An arm going around his waist signaled that Dorian was by his side and helping him walk, but it wasn’t in silence.

 

“Showered with virgins, hm? Not a bad thing to want, even if it was offered up by a demon.” Cyros chuckled as he focused on not tumbling down the steps because of his bad leg.

 

“I was only joking Dorian. I had already suspected he wasn’t actually going to be able to do something like that so I went with it. What I didn’t count on was Cole being offered up.”

 

“You know, I shouldn’t be surprised he’s still a virgin yet a small part of me is.” Cyros agreed, wondering what he should do to try and stop Iron Bull from going through with his plan once they get back to Skyhold.


End file.
